Unveiling of the past
by sekuhara69
Summary: Takashiro and Reiga's hidden past finally revealed...read to learn more of it..


**WARNING: **YAOI. BL. LEMON. BOY TO BOY EXTREME LEVEL.

*If you're against it, then better read something else. I would not want to ruin your day. Thank you.

*If you like these things, let's be friends :]

*ENJOY~!XD

**UNVEILING OF THE PAST (UNFORGOTTEN)**

He was tired from all the things that had happened that day. His long orange hair hung loosely on his side; he removed his glasses setting them on his table as he massaged his tired eyes. Today was more tiring than any other day; Yuki will be moving in the Twilight mansion and will start living with the Zweilt guardians. The God of light will sooner or later start experiencing enemy attacks and to protect him, he had to take Yuki with him. The long battle will soon begin and he has to be prepared to face that man again and this time to completely be rid of him. He rested his back on his chair giving out a long sigh. How many years has it been since this long fight began? It was so long ago that he himself has forgotten exactly when. But he will never forget the reason of this fight. The memory was still fresh as if it had happened yesterday. But despite of everything he did not wish for this to happen, that man was someone precious to him. He never would have thought that the man he undeniably loves would one day become his greatest enemy. Flood of bitter memories rushed inside his head and little by little he was consumed by those memories he had been fighting to forget.

The young man with his long black hair tied up at his back was silently looking at the sakura tree that never blooms. During this season, the sakura trees are covered with pink blooming flowers as they stood proud under the bright sun. All of them are very pretty that whenever people pass through, they stop and stare at them in awe. But the tree that has always caught his ebony colored eyes is different among the other trees. Unlike those trees, this tree doesn't have any shade of pink on it; the flowers never seem to bloom. It's a sakura tree without any trace of sakura on it and yet it stands there, erected proudly surrounded by the other pink colored trees. He is just like this tree the black haired man thought, so different among the others and yet he stands firm, but it was still not enough.

'_A sakura tree that never blooms is not a sakura tree at all…' _he declares as he stands firmly on the ground when the orange haired man came and stood beside him gazing at the same tree he said

"_I would like to see what kind of beautiful flower will bloom through you, Reiga…"_

He felt a slight ache in his head as the memories of long ago continued to hunt him, but the ache he feels is nothing compared to the pain that he had felt and carried for so long in his heart, the wound that never heals and its pain that never subsides. His soft golden eyes gazed out longingly at the window wanting the memories to stop. Little by little he felt his eyelids got heavy; soon he drifted into a deep slumber taking him back to the memories of a thousand years ago with that man with long black hair and beautiful ebony eyes.

He saw his dark hair being caressed by the wind dancing with it as he stands there gazing at the tree that he adores. He knows that this black haired man had always thought that he is the same as that tree, the sakura tree that never blooms and yet stands firm among the other trees. His long orange hair was tied loosely spreading on his back, his soft golden eyes stares lovingly at the picture in front of him of a black haired man stuck deep in his thoughts as his dark eyes adoringly rest on the sight of the barren tree. He heard the black haired man saying to himself that a tree that never blooms during its season is not a tree at all. He felt a slight pain within him as the man's words started to sink inside him. He believes in that man more than anyone else, he wanted to help him. He said those words thinking that even a little it will give the man hope, he wanted his words to save the man he loves.

The dark haired man didn't move from his spot when suddenly rocks started to hit him. They were thrown by the children and other young man from the village.

"Monster! Get away from here!"they screamed as they continue to throw rocks. Takashiro rushed towards the dark haired man to protect him from the rocks. When the children and the others saw him, they ran back to their own homes

"Don't mind them" he soothingly said towards the man as he still holds him protectively in his arms.

The dark haired man was silent as he slowly frees himself from Takashiro's arms.

"Am I someone whom people should fear? Is my blood too tainted for them to accept? Am I a monster? " were the words that came out from the dark haired man as he stood there with his head bowed down.

Takashiro wanted to gather him back in his arms to reassure him, to calm him, to soothe him but most of all to protect him. The urge was too strong but he tried to control it and said to the man with his low gentle voice.

"No, you are not someone to fear, instead you are someone to adore. Your blood is not tainted, because your soul is pure and most of all, you are not a monster, you are you...Reiga…"

Takashiro cupped Reiga's face racing it to meet his gaze. Those black eyes that he loves were filled with pain and yet his face was firm, devoid from any trace of pain or any emotion. Reiga had a small cut on his forehead which was slightly bleeding, the rock might have cut him but the wound is not deep. Takashiro slowly lowered his lips towards the fresh cut, drawing his tongue out; he started to lick the blood clean from the wound.

"Ta..Takashiro…what are you doing?..ahh! not here.." Reiga stuttered as his face started to have a shade of pink.

Stopping from what he was doing, Takashiro looked into his dark eyes and said

"I'm disinfecting your wound so stand still Reiga…I won't do anything weird…"

Reiga tried to free himself from Takashiro, with Takashiro's expert tongue, even licking a wound becomes pleasurable, the kind of pleasure that he did not want to experience in the middle of a late afternoon, which is why he desperately wanted to be free from Takashiro's tongue because little by little he was starting to feel hard on that part of him.

"Takashiro, let me go…Taka..nnn..Takashiro…I still have some things to do so please..nngg..I'm fine now…so..sto-..stop…"

Takashiro was enjoying the feeling of Reiga squirming and trying to get himself free from him like a bird caught in a trap. His face is red and Takashiro himself was sure that he is feeling what he tried so hard to make him feel and wanted him to feel: Pleasure.

"Reiga…I'll be coming to your room tonight..we will continue this.." Takashiro whispered to Reiga's ear as he gave Reiga's wound a final lick.

Takashiro went on in with his late afternoon duty of checking the village leaving a pink faced Reiga drunk with the pleasure of licking behind. He silently congratulated himself with the results of his hard work giving him the most favorable result. He quietly rode his horse towards the village wishing for night to come and looking forward on the things that are yet to happen.

The dark haired man was silently and patiently waiting in his room. He was quite nervous with the next things that are bound to happen. Takashiro was as always gentle and kind towards him, protecting him from the people who wanted to hurt him both physically and emotionally. His strong arms are always there to wrap around him and his soothing words to calm him. Takashiro is the only person he can trust, his true self shows whenever he is with him. He is who he is only when he is with Takashiro.

_Takashiro…I want to be with you…badly…_

Takashiro tried to finish his duty as soon and as fast as he can. He wanted to see Reiga so badly that he cut his work time to half and tried to finish everything. Though he did work faster that night than any other night, he still made sure that all the work he did were done perfectly and without any flaws. Half running towards Reiga's room, Takashiro's soft golden eyes peaked at the skies above him with millions of stars, the moon was perfectly round.

_Tonight is a perfect night_, he thought as he smiled to himself.

Upon arriving in front of Reiga's room, before he himself slid the door it was already opened by the dark haired man welcoming him in.

"That was unusual of you Reiga, opening the door before someone calls…"

"Is it? I'm sorry; I felt your presence and my body just reacted upon impulse…"

"It is not something to feel sorry for, I am happy to hear that you are sensitive of my presence…"

Slowly Takashiro moved towards Reiga reaching out his hand to touch his beautiful face.

"Who won't be sensitive with this kind of presence Takashiro?..."

Yes, who will not be sensitive of such a strong alluring presence of the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on?

Takashiro reached out his other hand locking Reiga's gaze into him slowly drawing his lips towards him, his breath was gentle on Reiga's face filling him with his scent and lovingly capturing Reiga's lips into his he gave him his sweetest kiss. Reiga indulged himself with Takashiro's kiss, closing his eyes to feel his gentle lips upon his own. He felt Takashiro's tongue trace his own lips; he slowly opened his lips to allow Takashiro entrance. Takashiro accepted the offer and started to dart his tongue in and out of Reiga's mouth as he rubs his tongue on Reiga's tongue rewarding him a soft moan coming from the dark haired man. Now out of breath, both Takashiro and Reiga broke the kiss as they pant for air.

"Reiga…" Takashiro whispered with his low and gentle voice "…I will make love to you…"

Reiga hid his scarlet face on Takashiro's chest, while Takashiro started to nibble his ears.

"mmm…aah…Taka…Takashiro…"

"Yes my beloved?..."

"Take me…"

"With pleasure…"

Takashiro once again drew Reiga into a deep kiss as he slowly removes his clothing. He started to pour kisses on the man's face down to his neck, biting, nipping, kissing and licking.

"aaah….sto-sto..p…no…aahhh…"

"Sssh…you asked for this…remember?"

"nngggg…."

Takashiro started to lick Reiga's hardened nipple sucking it making it harder. His hands were down on Reiga's sensitive part under his navel where he lazily traces circles and doodles.

"Taka..Takashiro..aahh…not…ahhh…stop..nngg.."

Takashiro licked his way down on Reiga's navel and slowly touched Reiga's hard erection. His warm hands started caressing it slowly moving up and down its length.

"Aaahh…no…sto…stop..no…aahhh…Takashiro..nngg..aahh.."

Takashiro himself was hard as he caressed Reiga's hard member now wet with pre-cum. He then licked his fingers and inserted one finger into Reiga's twitching opening.

"aah..nngg..aahh..Taka-Takashi..-ro..ahhh…"

His hands were warm inside him that made Takashiro feel more aroused. Now with the second finger inside Reiga, Takashiro wanted so much to press himself inside his lover but he was holding himself back, enjoying the picture in front of him with a Reiga begging, wanting to have more.

"Takashiro..aahh…no more..ahh..I-I can't..ahh..I'm going to..nnggg…no…ahhh!"

"It's not yet time my love.." Takashiro whispered to Reiga's ears his voice thick with longing and pleasure.

He stopped his thrusting fingers and pulled his ribbon free from his hair making it spread itself through the darkness of the night. He then tied the ribbon on Reiga's wet cock.

"Takashiro…no..don't do this..please let me.."

Takashiro silenced Reiga with an intimate kiss as he again started thrusting his fingers inside Reiga slowly stretching him. Reiga felt the pleasure rush inside of him filling every bone, every cell, and every part of his body making him go insane. He was so drunk with both lust and pleasure that the room made him feel burning hot and Takashiro making the fire burn even more.

"aahh..ahh..nngg..ahhh..no..aahh..Taka-Takashiro…nnggg..aahhh!"

"Reiga..I want you..I want every part of you..I want your everything..be mine Reiga..only mine.."

The movement of Takashiro's fingers increased making Reiga moan and scream with pleasure.

"aahh!ahhh…nngg…make me..make me yours..mark me..take me..and ..ahh..make me yours..Taka-Takashiro..nngg..ahhh!"

Takashiro, feeling his self-control break loose filled Reiga with his own hard cock making him almost reach his climax, Reiga on the other hand feeling Takashiro inside of him made him feel the same but the ribbon did a good job to control it. Takashiro waited for Reiga to get used to the new feeling, but Reiga with his selfishness and lust consume him gave Takashiro the signal for him to start moving.

"Aaah!"

"Reiga, does it hurt?"

"Ju-just a bit"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!..no, don't stop..don't stop unless I tell you to.."

Takashiro pleased with Reiga's reply smiled at him and answered

"I won't stop even if you ask me to.." and started moving slowly inside of him.

"aah..nngg.."

"…even if you want me to.."

"ahh..ahhh…"

"..even if you beg me to.."

"..nnn…ahhh.."

"..I won't stop..nngg..unless I want to.."

"nngg..ahhh..ahh..ahh.."

"..And I will never want to.."

Takashiro slowly increased their rocking movements making both of them hung on each other gasping for air. The room was filled with the music of love as the notes of pleasure increase its beat and the sound of lusts sings with it as Takashiro and Reiga conducts its rhythm.

"Rei..ahhh..Reiga…together..nnggg…"

"ahhh!..ye-yes..nnggg…ahhh.."

Together they reached the highest note of pleasure as Takashiro released his seeds inside Reiga marking him, making him his. The white sticky juice spread on the sheet and on their body as both fell tired on the bed. Takashiro rolled on Reiga's side to avoid crushing him. They both lay silently on the bed catching their breaths with satisfaction on their face. Reiga moved closer to Takashiro reaching out his arms to hug him, Takashiro obligingly placed his arms around Reiga trapping him in a warm embrace. With actions that are stronger and louder than words, they both listened to each others heart beat knowing that every beat were the unspoken three words of '_I love you'._

Takashiro awoke from his dream, a memory of long ago. He was sweaty and wet with his heart beating fast. He silently cursed to himself as he felt bitter tears sting his eyes.

_Reiga…_

Why would these memories hunt him now? The memories of long, memories he wanted to forget. The memories he can never forget. Takashiro went to the bathroom to wash up, he stared at the mirror and saw a man with a long orange hair tied on his back some of his hair were loose framing his face, his golden eyes were tired, his face pale. He has a long scar on his face and his face was blank. He stared at those eyes and though they were tired, they are deep, they are determined but there was pain and most of all there was longing and a picture of a man with a long dark hair and ebony colored eyes.

** END-**

**DISCLAIMER: **I WANT TO OWN URABOKU BECAUSE **I DO NOT OWN IT**. It's not mine and my name is not written all over it but I really want it.

**Sorry it took so long for me to write again.

**Sorry if you don't like it and if it's so boring or amateur and low level or below below under average.

**There are zero stories about this couple and I HONESTLY think that THEY LOOK GREAT TOGETHER. So I just wanted to try it out and make a story about them because I want to read one.

**and most of all **THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**

**P.S pls. do give me some reviews, feedbacks and reactions. Thanks! ^w^


End file.
